


One More Game

by Notfanficexpert



Category: TWICE (Band), 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kakegurui (Anime & Manga), F/F, Gambling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfanficexpert/pseuds/Notfanficexpert
Summary: Nayeon plays for risk, while Jeongyeon plays to prove a point. Nayeon has a secret and Jeongyeon was ought to know what is, the thing is—she already know what it was.*A Preview of one of the chapters, of what might be a Twice X Kakegurui AU*
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	One More Game

"I guess— _Read' em and weep_ ," Jeongyeon said monotonously—sending her cards flying across the table as the air around the dimly lit room thickens in. 

The dealer pulled it in, replacing Nayeon's beating hand. "Two Pairs of Aces, Jeongyeon-san wins." 

Nayeon huffed, and jaw rolled, watching Jeongyeon drag her scattered chips with her arms and stacking them one after the other according to colour—small and even stacks at the edge of her table. 

She sighs, her sets of chips were gradually decreasing; however, her adrenaline-pumped and sort of increasing. Losing left a bittersweet taste on her taste buds, a little too— _too addicting_ and she begs for more.

"One more game?" Nayeon taunts, her smirk wide and proud—playing around with the last pile of tokens she has.

Jeongyeon wasn't the one to give up on a challenge; she embraces it with open arms. She has tasted the appetisers for tonight; it was finally time for the main course. 

One cold stare to her opponent before she finally gave in, a warm crescent smile. "Gladly," She answered back and gave a signal to the dealer.

He nodded, and the cards were mixed in. Swift and delicate gesture, as the cards move from order to order. Before finally, it was sheaf right in front of him, and the dealer button was placed on Nayeon's side.

 _'Big blind!'_ The ante was 150 thousand yen, and the two-cards were dealt. 

Nayeon took a slight to peek at her cards, her fingers creasing over the reams before she faces it back to the table. If the odds were against her, then these cards are a total bust. 

Jeongyeon didn't move a muscle, arms resting on top of one another—casting a lazy eye to the other side. Her chin rested on the palm of her hand, Jeongyeon frowned. 

"This is getting boring," She said, taking one of the perfectly stacked red tokens to the middle, "I'll raise."

"Bet 300 thousand yen, Nayeon-san?" 

"Call!" She threw the chips rather messy to the middle, and the air was suffocating.

Then the dealer dealt the _'flop'_ , 

_'King of hearts, ten of hearts and eight of cloves'_

Her heart swells with delight but her face stone cold, playing around with her tokens. Jeongyeon still hasn't moved, her posture the same as before. But there was a noticeable crease on her forehead, occasionally her eyes would look down, and Nayeon would follow looking at her cards.

 _Is it a good one? Why hasn't she taken a look of it? Or…Has she?_ Nayeon looked at her in more detailed. From the features on her face, the small popping vanes that were hiding behind her thick and luscious skin. To the discolouration of her shirt, from snow white to an almost chiffon Yellow.

Then her eyes climbed to the side, looking behind her shoulder. But then, a shudder and Nayeon's eyes stopped lingering. Jeongyeon's shoulder was continually moving up and down. 

Jeongyeon's feet were shaking under the table, making her whole body constantly shaking up and down. It wasn't a clue—it's a habit; she was a fidgety person, so her legs were always moving. 

But then, right after the second bet and dealer revealed the forth card _'six of spades',_ she caught Jeongyeon's finger twitch, ever so slightly. 

Nayeon bites down on the side of her cheek, _'I got her!'_ She gazed back at Jeongyeon at the other side of the table, so close yet she seems so far. "I'm all in," She said, passing the tokens recklessly on the table, it went all over the place and the other girl watch as it one by one landed on to the pot.

"Jeongyeon-san?" Jeongyeon's lips were tight, she took a deep breath—eyes closed and her card was shoved to the other side _'six and the king of cloves'._ "Fold." She said, leaning back against her chair and crosses her arms. Her eyes narrowed as she weakly smiles, she's nearing her limit, her desire is almost full.

Nayeon's smile, however, was even broader and brighter to the point where a small chuckle manages to escape her mouth. She placed the chips accordingly, a sly grin plastered on her face, she was bold, "Full? Aw...What a shame, I was hoping-" 

She stopped, there was a loud ring, coming from the old-dated rotary dial telephone. "Nayeon-san, there's a call for you." Her secretary came through the door, "Tell them later; I'm in the middle _of-_ "

"Nayeon-san, It's not from them." She whispered the rest to Nayeon's ear as if a black hole has just emerged, all of her expressions were sucked in. 

The sly grin that she had, slowly weakened and her eyebrows furrowed. There was an amendment crease on her temple and her mouth closed-tight together. Jeongyeon heard her voice change to a new and sweeter-mild tone.

"Y-yes, Master. I-I'll is there soon……. _Yes-_ "

It's not the conversation that she's willing to eavesdrop. This is a private matter, something that even she knows has nothing to do with her being. So, Jeongyeon focused on the other parts of the room. 

The beautiful Japanese painting right behind Nayeon, a Samurai ready for battle—clad in leather made armour, and on the side was mostly bookcases filled to the brim. And from behind her, the moonlight shines through the big glass window, the only source of light they have.

Jeongyeon watches her opponent's facial expressions, churned into a fearsome and disgusting suit. Before a _'goodbye'_ came out of her mouth, this dinner was over. Screw the dessert, the room isn't that comfy anymore, and she had lost her appetite.

Jeongyeon isn't crazy, she's not a person who would play for risks, nor does she gamble for fun. She does it to prove a point, to someone rational enough to accept it. But seeing the wrinkles on her temple and how sunken she has become, it's not worth it.

She bit down on her lips, raising to a smile. I hope the offer still stands "Anything you want to share to the table?" She starts.

Nayeon was still looking down, staring off somewhere into the carpet. Jeongyeon can't help but sigh, "I thought, I'm here to play _'Toker'_?"

(Toker, Talk and Poker. Nayeon has a way to get whatever she wants, even if it sounds and looks deceiving and ridiculous as it is. She never realised the difference in her pronunciation, T and P were almost the same, and Jeongyeon agreed to it, relatively too late.

"Toker? What is that?" Nayeon covered her mouth, holding her laughter down. 

They were walking across the empty school halls. It was after school - students have already left the building minutes ago, running towards their fancy cars and private drivers. So they were alone.

They stopped at two big wooden doors at the end of the hallway, Nayeon pushed the door open somewhat erratically, revealing the red-leathered poker table on the inside with a dealer ready for the occasion. 

She peeked over her shoulder, wearing a slanderous grin. "It's talk and Poker." She said and walked towards one of the chairs on the table. "So……. - Wanna _Play_?")

"You were the one who said you're in for the game, not the talk." Nayeon finally looked up to her, eye to eye. The sparkle on her pupils are gone now, it's dim and gloomy, and Jeongyeon just wants to dig in. "So, now—It's just a simple game of poker?"

"If the offer still stands, I want to know what happened to the girl I was gambling with." Jeongyeon challenged her back and Nayeon struggles, hiding behind compulsive reasoning and act, yet none of it came out.

"A shame—Really," Jeongyeon stands up from her seat, taking off her blazer from the chair and wearing it, Nayeon's eyed followed her movement. 

She didn't want to stay too long; it is unethical to stay and keep on gambling with her. There's no risk or stake that, she's taking. So, something was up. There's no point to prove if the spectator is already broken.

"Aren't you staying for dessert? W-we still need to settle this— _Hey!_ " Nayeon's iron grip on her arm pulled her to an immediate stop. 

"Settle it with another player; I'm not playing with someone who seems more lost than I do. _Unless -_ you're willing to bet for something higher." She turned to face the other girl, each hand resting on her chair and the edge of the table, enveloping her in. "Something rather— _personal_."

Their faces were inches apart, and Nayeon looked down, dancing around her fingers, biting down her bottom lip. She gambles for the fun of making significant _risk_ , right? So, _why wasn't she taking it?_

There's no fun in gambling if there's nothing to risk for, even if it cost your life. Nayeon stared back at her eyes, the same glistening sparkle mirroring on her pupils, is my opponent back? 

"Fine, we'll bet bigger. The full story of my conversation on the phone vs your reasoning in moving to Hyakkaou Private Academy."

"Seems fair," Jeongyeon has nothing to lose.

* * *

_'500 Thousand Yen on the pot, plus a couple of information on the line.'_

Jeongyeon's posture was more relaxed, her back resting fully on the chair and arms crossed against her weirdly silent opponent. 

Nayeon's eyes were droopy; her sense of confidence was down by the drain. Her shoulders were slacked, and her gaze was empty, with no meaning. She feels disgusting that it feared her. There was nothing else to do.

She doesn't care about losing; she just wants the excitement and joy of seeing people gamble their everything until there was nothing left. She wanted to see them risk it all and at the same time lose it too, winning was just a plus side.

But right now, after being reminded of everything that she has lost for a long— _long time_ , she just wants to gain something. Something that is the sole and purpose of someone. 

She peeked one last time at her cards and took the giant leap of faith; she risks it all. "All in!" Pushing the stacked chips with the back of her arms and into the pot.

"Nayeon-san bet all in 4 Million Yen, Jeongyeon-san?"

An immediate smirk, Jeongyeon sits fixed on the chair, hands still crossed in front of herself, thinking. "My, my—Did I surprise you with that move?" The overbearing expressions slip back to her face. Nayeon felt alive somehow, did she manage to scare her away? _Or maybe not-_

"Fine, all in!" Jeongyeon pushed her chips away, the total of the pot, 10 Million Yen. 

"Ladies, Please show me your hand." The dealer said, and Nayeon threw her cards away, sending them flying and scattered about. _'A pair of two's'_ She absentmindedly chuckled, these would put her on the lead. 

But then the turn of event, Jeongyeon revealed her cards, _'A pair of King's'_ and she froze. Cold, blinding sweats, trickling down on her face, fingers curling on her hair. 

She looked back at Jeongyeon. _Nothing—_ she doesn't feel anything, no excitement nor the feeling of boasting. Only staring back at her, with guilty lidded eyes. Her calm posture deceived her, "Eh…? Giving up already?—That's not the Nayeon I know." 

"Doesn't this excite you?" Jeongyeon asked calmly to her, fingers tapping lightly against the red velvet table.

"What do you mean?"

"The risk of losing every money you have, the risk of having your information exposed or stolen, the risk—of losing everything." She explained, her eyes drilling into her soul, clawing on to her heart. 

"Or— _perhaps,_ " There was a pause and Jeongyeon stood up, arms holding on the edge of her table, gripping on lightly. Her smile was more of a mock as if she had figured something out, deep in Nayeon's mind. She'll never forget that look.

"You have lost— _everything before,_ " Nayeon's eyes went wide, a giant boulder had just managed to fall upon her. _How does she—_ Then she stopped.

The _'flop'_ made her heart drop, ' _Jack of hearts, ten of cloves and a six of hearts'_ She bit down on her lips, her grip on her hair went tighter, it made her dizzy. She was waiting— _waiting_ for her opponent to react.

But Jeongyeon stared coldly at the cards; she felt dull, no certain emotions could explain her position right now. Yet her hold on the table became firmer, the palms of her hand turned white and colourless. She didn't expect this outcome. 

The fourth card was placed and revealed, _'nine of spades'_ Nayeon slammed her head to the table, the pain was bearable, because of the soft texture of it. However, everything else inside of her body had fallen all over the place. 

Jeongyeon let out a heavy sigh, a drop of sweat touches the surface of the round table. The final card was essential to them both, a pivotal moment, a turning point. But for Jeongyeon, the result would be mutual.

Their hearts synchronise, beating together and this was mutual. A river has no end, as it flows to the sea. Poker is just like that; it has no ending as it pulls you in, drowning you deep inside the ocean of addiction to gambling and winning.

A gambler would want to swim to the surface, while at the same time, try not to drown. While a compulsive gambler would dive more in-depth, they don't care if they ran out of oxygen, they don't care if it cost their lives—because the risk was exciting and it shows them to an entrance— _a beginning_ into something.

 _'Two of hearts'_ This was that beginning. 

"Three of a kind, Nayeon-san wins." The dealer said, and Nayeon stood up abruptly. A stupid laugh trailed out of her mouth, as tears flow out of her eyes. She— _won?_

Then there was a slow unwinding clap, coming from the other side. Jeongyeon stands there with a satisfied smile painted on her face and then a tired sigh. She didn't feel hurt, nor did she feel down, she felt— _relieved_. Relieved that the price was on the right hand, and she has proven her point.

Risking something does taste sweet for the right tongue. When the laughing stop, so does Nayeon's grin. Her face cynical, staring into Jeongyeon, it doesn't shake her instead welcoming smile.

"Now _—_ the reason?" Nayeon asks, her eyes narrowed, waiting for her answer.

Jeongyeon smiles sweetly, walking across the table, standing side by side with Nayeon. Then she stopped and whispered, "There was never any reason, Nayeon-san. Instead, I came here _—_ _looking for it._ " Her sweet and mischievous smile turned to a devilish smirk.

She walked passed her towards the twin wooden door until she stopped near the handle. "That's it for today's game; I suppose you need to go back to your _—_ _master_ now, _no?_ "

Nayeon gripped harder at the table, her nails digging into it, the pain tingles through her finger. Then the door creaks open, and Jeongyeon's footsteps slowly but surely disappear, leaving her there confused and most definitely _—_ _angry_.

* * *

_The rumours weren't wrong, and your family's debt still holds on—poor thing you have to be the payment of their compulsive act._

_The risk you say? I figure you know what it means already since they were risking you in that gambling mania of theirs. And unfortunately for you—You lost it all. Even your freedom..._

_\- Jeongyeon_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview to the AU; I will continue to write it if there are many requests and kudos. Please, do leave a comment and tell me if there's something wrong with the story. 
> 
> Just like the name, I'm no expert writer.
> 
> Please answer the poll on my twitter acc @writeffnj if you want me to continue. 
> 
> :)


End file.
